User talk:TheMG
Heya! I want to welcome you to the Mario Kart Wiki. If you need any help with editing/formatting, just let me know. I can also help with stuff that requires admin access if you cannot get a hold of the founder here. (-: -PanSola 10:00, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for all your work on this wiki. I've made you an admin here. Please see the admin guide for help or let me know if you have any questions. Angela (talk) 18:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello, yes i look foward to work with you as well, just adjusting a template before continuing to the articles Thanks for the introductory. I don't need it though. I have an account at smashwiki. Thanks though :) Zmario 20:52, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Mario Kart 64 I own that for the VC and Mario Kart 64. Zmario 12:40, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Clans I was talking with the Gaming Wiki people in a chat and they said I should come here. I want to request that you make a "Clans/Crews" section in the Mario Kart Wiki similar to the "Crews" section in the SmashWiki. This would allow people to add articles about their clans/crews and would be a nice add-on to the Mario Kart Wiki. Please consider making it! Thanks... Viewtivision 21:38, 15 April 2008 (UTC)Viewtivision Sysop When will you get Angela to you a beaurocrat so you can make me a sysop.Zmario 22:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I wonder about that too... Yoshiracer222 19:11, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was planning on doing it long ago, but Zmario became less active. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:17, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Clans/Crews Again I'm not liking that we just have one article for the clan/crews. We actually need a category for crews and then from that category, you can find all sorts of articles and select one. For an example of what I think needs to be done go here... http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Crews Viewtivision 23:03, 15 April 2008 (UTC)Viewtivision I hate you! Just Kidding. Was it okay if I made a category about clans and crews? Dude, why did you erase that stuff. I worked hard on it! Zmario 22:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Dude, why on earth did you erase all of the crews/clans section? Why wouldn't you want to add on to the wiki and expand it more? Zmario is right he made everything perfect and then I worked hard on getting my article up and then you just erased everything and nothing was wrong with it! Why is it getting deleted? It's just like Smash Bros!!! They have clans and Mario Kart can too!!! Viewtivision 20:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Viewtivision Dont waste your breath. What happend on Mario Kart Wikia stays in Mario Kart Wikia. He won't revert it. We can't go against a sysop's edits. Just let it go for now..... Zmario 21:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Know me? Yea i think you do. I'm WarioLoaf on MarioWIki and who are you on mariowiki? -- WarioLoaf 17:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :PS: made a wiki logo: http://img33.picoodle.com/img/img33/4/4/26/f_MKWikim_fba9fdd.png -- WarioLoaf 17:41, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *Are you the admin? can you put the logo up? i just uploaded it: -- WarioLoaf 19:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *There we go. Thanks for the filename i needed. --WarioLoaf 19:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *Press f5 :D and i'm marioing up the main page 19:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Just a question : Error in title I have made a page on the Standard Kart M, but I made an error in the title : I wrote "Standar't' kart M... And I can't correct this mistake! Zeldafan 20:55, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Star and Starman need to be merged I recently noticed that there are separate pages for Star and Starman, even though they refer to the same item. I would have gone ahead and merged the two articles, but their page histories need to be merged as well, and as I'm not a sysop on this wiki, I can't do that. Could you merge the histories? As for which page should be the main article, Starman is the official name of the item as per Nintendo's statements about Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 18:24, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:25, 14 July 2008 (UTC) More articles to merge Just to note, can you also merge Delfino Square and DS Delfino Square? Make Delfino square the main article. Yoshiracer222 22:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually, making DS Delfino Square a redirect is a better idea because the former has everything that the latter does. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sonic (SSBB) Hey MarioGalaxy2433g5! I'm Rainbowroad6w! I noticed you deleted Sonic (SSBB) I created that article. I know it doesn't have anything to do with Mario Kart, I just found it on , and I thought that an article in here had talked about it, because there it was, a red link. I understand why you deleted it. It's okay. Bye! Rainbowroad6w 20:11, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Note that I fixed the link to the wanted pages. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:18, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Delfino Danger Back to the Delfino Square article, I think I should semi-protect it 'cause this page was rollbacked to the original version by a guest. Should I do this? ''Yoshiracer222'';'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 18:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Concerning 68.48.186.252 You need to block 68.48.186.252 because he has made many articles containing, for example, "A kart". He has made MANY articles like this (like over 50!), so you need to block him. I would recommend a permanent block! Techjar TALK 16:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Never permanently block an IP. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Man... There are a lot of articles that are messed up here. I shall help. (Heroic music ensues...not really) I got to rent Mario Kart Wii and I decided to visit this wikia. I'll help out as I go. Oh yeah, I need to inform you that King Boo's page is messed up. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777 ~Behold! -.-']] 19:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning 210.15.244.101 This user has vandalized my talk page and the Main Page. I changed these two pages back to where they were before and I also wrote a message on their talk page. Should I do anything else?[[User:Yoshiracer222|''Yoshiracer222]];'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);''' 23:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki Alliance Hi, I am an admin from Kid Icarus Wiki. I'd like to know if your wiki is interested in joining a video game wiki alliance. The alliance has the internet's top wikis on Trauma Center, Drawn to Life, Nintendogs, Custom Robo, and Kid Icarus. The main goal of the alliance is to improve each wiki by sharing traffic, sharing ideas, and promoting interlinking. This wiki wouldn't have to give up any rights or anything (you don't even have to link back if you don't want to, though we would appreciate it), all we ask is for someone from this wiki to check out the site every week or two and take part in wiki discussions. If nothing more, you'll have an extra link to your wiki. Anyway, that's all, just send me a message when you get a chance. Thank you. --Vhehs2 21:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC)